Nightwatchers: Fan Requests
by Jonescalypso
Summary: Set in the same story setting as "Nightwatchers", this branch is dedicated to reader requests they'd like to see happen in this three-way relationship without having to worry about affecting any timeline or disturbing the "sleepy time" vibe I have in the original. :D Rated M for safety, different chapters may have different genres. Requests welcome!


**AN: Here it is! The start of the fan requested chapters for my story Nightwatchers! I've decided this story expansion doesn't really hold a particular point in time in regard to the other story. It's just the same living situation with the same house and the same three-way relationship, that's all really. I don't want anyone's requests to be limited by a sense of time order. Feel free to put each of these chapters anywhere in the timeline you like. This first chapter was loosely under the pretense that the "Fear an Gold" chapter hadn't happened yet. But take it as you will. Like I said, it doesn't really matter time-wise.**

 **Also, the overall genre of the story is the same as the other, which is Romance and very likely hurt/comfort cause we all like a little of that ;D but the genre is free to change per different requests so, I'll be putting the specifics at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **This first chapter was requested a long time ago by my good friend, Rueky Mitem, who was kind enough to collaborate with me and help me through the places I got stuck at :D Rueky, I hope you like how this turned out! Thank you for the suggestion.**

* * *

 **Quick synopsis:**

 **Marik's mind is stressed and a fit of strong loneliness as well as misunderstandings cause him to get the wrong impression again and again, and nearly tear his relationship apart. (Angst/hurt/comfort)**

* * *

Ch 1

...

Marik walked in after a double overtime shift at the museum and leaned against the closed door behind him.

Bakura sat on the couch, watching some kind of documentary on modern criminals.

"Hey," Marik said in a tired voice.

No response. No 'hello'. No 'welcome home'.

"Bakura?"

"Hmm?" The thief offered dully, not looking away from the TV that almost drowned out his voice.

Marik waited, hoping he might turn around at least. But apparently that was too much to hope for. He gave up with a sigh, "Hello to you too," he muttered. He headed to the kitchen to get a drink, and groaned when he saw Bakura's dirty dishes on the counter.

Deciding to take the higher road and just bring it up later, Marik went to work washing them and cleaning off the counter tops. Then he got what he needed to start cooking.

"Bakura, where's Ryou?" he called. "He was supposed to help me with dinner tonight."

There was no response except for the dramatic music from the program. Marik went to the entryway to see Bakura frowning distastefully at the ugly mugshot on the screen.

"Got a minute?" Marik asked a little curtly.

Bakura muttered under his breath, "Where do these amateur punks get the idea they are so bad ass anyway?"

Marik rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter. "Forget it, you're not even listening." He got out his phone and dialed Ryou's cell number.

The ringer took its sweet time before that lighter, charming accent finally came on.

"Hello?"

Marik sighed, "Hey Ry, where the heck are you? You're normally home at this hour." He tried to get himself into a better mood.

"I had some last minute shopping to do for Bakura. He's going out again tonight. Sorry dinner wasn't hot when you came home, but I put yours in the fridge for you."

Marik hesitated, mildly hurt that they had eaten without him. "Oh, alright. He didn't tell me he was going out tonight."

"Well, he didn't tell me either, per say."

Marik felt his agitation rise again. "I'll see you when you get home. Thanks for saving my food for me." He hung up the phone and put all the dishes back in their cabinets.

...

Ryou looked at his phone and bit his lip. Opening a new message for Bakura, he began typing.

...

Bakura's cellphone chimed on the kitchen table; the screen saying it was from Ryou.

Marik noticed the phone and hesitated, debating whether or not to peek. Finally he reached for the phone just as Bakura glanced back over the couch.

 ** _*Message from: Ryou_**

 ** _You told Marik his food was in the fridge for him, yes? He sounds irritated._**

Marik gritted his teeth, wondering what to think. He put the phone down with a huff before turning away, towards Bakura. He stopped short when he saw his other partner watching him. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he muttered, "You, uh, you've got a message from Ryou." And he quickly went to fetch his food.

Bakura watched him a moment, let his head roll forward again, and decided he didn't care whatever that had been. He grudgingly got to his feet and went to his phone. Checking the message, he quirked his mouth with disinterest and turned back to the couch.

"Looks like you know now," he muttered carelessly. He stopped behind the couch, stretching one arm across his chest as he watched the dramatized reenactments on TV.

Marik paused while taking his food to the table and his eyes widened a bit. He started talking to himself quietly. "Know? ...Know what? …Ryou? What about him?" He tensed up slightly as irrational thoughts began to fill his mind.

Bakura's phone chimed again. The white-haired man looked down at it annoyed. Typing something brief, he leaned on the back of the couch, chin in his hand, and looked down at the maps he had splayed out on the table. Again, his phone chimed. He scowled and read the message before hitting the call button; eyes moving to the TV once more.

"Are you quite finished?" He barked into the phone. A frown of uncertainty moved across his face. "Fine, but I meant with these stupid texts... He's got a phone, why are you asking me? ... Well he saw it before I did, so it hardly makes a difference, does it?"

Marik tried to act like he didn't hear anything. 'They're annoyed with me,' he thought. He had felt that much for quite a while now. Lately everyone always seemed tense and closed down. Especially around him. 'So then… are they sick of me? Are they -?' He gasped painfully as his mind kept going back to one conclusion: 'neither one of them love me as much anymore...' He watched Bakura pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head as his younger incarnate prattled on in his ear. 'That's it, isn't it?' Marik asked himself. He didn't know what the rest of the texts had said, but it seemed like it should be obvious. A lump rose in his throat and he felt his eyes heat up. But he forced himself not to cry and put his food back in the refrigerator; his appetite quite gone.

'I should have seen this coming… They've always had a stronger bond, haven't they? A deeper, more… profound bond.'

"Ugh, I don't have time for this!" Bakura's voice broke through his thoughts and the thief marched back to the kitchen and handed the phone to Marik. "If you've got a problem, take it up with him."

Marik stared at Bakura with reluctance before pressing the phone to his ear. A strange sense of dread crept up on him and his palms began to sweat. "… Ryou?"

A strangled noise came from the other end as Ryou was apparently caught off guard. "Um, Hi again. I'm sorry, I've been bustling about all day and he didn't do what I asked him to... I, um, didn't mean to be presumptuous when I said you sounded irritated. I was just trying to keep the message short. You know he hates texting."

Marik licked his lips and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "It's fine. Gotta go, Ryou."

"Are you-" Ryou's reply was cut off with the click of a button.

Marik took a breath and set the phone back down on the table. "Bakura! I'm heading to bed ok?"

He waited for a reply, watching Bakura go over his maps.

"Did you hear me?"

"Mm hmm," Bakura grunted. Marik was almost out of sight when the thief called back over his shoulder, "Wait a moment, come here!"

The blonde paused, a feeling of hope rushing through him. He rushed back into the living room, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes?"

Bakura propped a hand up on his knee and half turned himself.

"Did you notice any construction or major accidents on the road this evening?" he asked in a thoughtful tone. "Or are the streets mostly clear?"

Marik felt his face fall. "O-oh... no, I didn't notice anything," he said in a dejected tone. "There was a small accident where one car was rear-ended and certain words were shared between the drivers, but they left."

Bakura's eyes wandered as he listened and he nodded at the news.

"You'll have no trouble with your next raid," Marik added.

"Excellent." He turned forward again, going over his plan one more time.

Marik stood there, unable to believe his partner couldn't tell how hurt he was.

"Goodnight, Bakura," he said quietly and he turned to leave, staring at the floor as he walked.

He laid down with his lamp on and tried to sleep, but despite his exhaustion he just couldn't get there.

'I should've known they'd lose interest in me eventually. Why wouldn't they?'

...

About 20 minutes later, the sound of jangling keys came from the other side of the front door and Ryou came in carrying two duffle bags. He heaved a sigh as he put one down in front of his yami.

"This do?" he asked a little breathlessly. "Please tell me I got the right stuff."

Bakura inspected the bag and gave a satisfactory nod. He opened one and inspected the contents. Ryou glanced around, not seeing Marik. He looked back at the thief rummaging through his collected stuff.

"Very good," Bakura said, more to himself.

Ryou started to ask for a 'thank you', but decided not to. A compliment kind of doubled as both when it came to Bakura.

"Where's Marik?"

"Went to bed."

Ryou thought for a moment, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I wonder if I should check on him or if he just wants to be left alone."

Bakura shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm off soon."

"Did he say anything to you?"

Bakura gave him a quizzical look.

"About... Anything? What might be bothering him?"

Bakura shook his head. "Who knows? It could be anything with him. Or you. Until something serious comes up, it's better if the two of you settle your grievances yourselves."

"Damn decent of you," Ryou muttered with some sarcasm. Bakura gave him a look and went to put on the quieter shoes Ryou had bought for him.

Ryou took off his coat and got himself a glass of water before moving softly down the hallway. He paused at the door, then knocked very lightly before opening it.

Marik looked up slowly, happy to see Ryou, but not as happy as he used to be.

"Hey, Ry," he said softly, forcing a smile while feeling almost cheated in a way.

"Hey," Ryou said just above a whisper. He tiptoed further into the room, closing the door most of the way. He offered a light smile as he stepped closer to his partner. "How are things?"

"I'm exhausted. Haven't been home in almost 24 hours, and Bakura wasn't very helpful with anything." He yawned with a shrug.

Ryou gave him a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, I kind of suspected something like that." He sat on the edge of their bed. "But it's passed now, yeah? You can relax as much as you like and not bother with the day's nonsense anymore."

He looked up at Ryou and paused. "You won't sleep will you? Once Bakura's left? You'll stay up until he returns, even if that's days away." He gave a shallow grin, "You two are so much closer than I could even imagine to be..."

"Well he's been running me ragged all day, so I'm exhausted too. But this is his first -" Ryou's mind caught up with what he'd heard.

Marik looked away.

Ryou stared uncertainly at him, unsettled by his tone and that grin he'd seen. "Closer than... What do you-?"

"Hmm?" Marik looked at him again, blinking softly and tilting his head a little. "Oh, you know, with your mind link and having to share a body for so long and everything, I'm sure there's a ton that I don't have to hear. You two blend so well and already know everything about each other." He grit his teeth and forced a sweet smile. "I just think it's a beautiful relationship."

Ryou simply stared at him, wondering if he had heard right. Mind link? Share a body? Where did that come from? And beautiful relationship? Didn't they all have a ...?

"What do you mean by 'a ton you don't have to hear'? What did he say to you?"

"He didn't say anything." Marik sighed harshly and laid down, shutting down any further discussion. "I'm going to sleep. I have to work overtime again tomorrow. Goodnight, Ryou." He turned over to face the wall and closed his eyes tight, even though he knew he wouldn't get any sleep for hours yet.

Ryou opened his mouth but no words would come to him. He kept watching Marik's back, hoping the blonde might have an afterthought of some kind to help him but... It was clear he wasn't up for more talking. Ryou tried to think of something supportive to say but he was too thrown off and confused. He held his hand out to touch the Egyptian, but he quickly decided against it. The tense agitation coming off of him was a warning the paler boy would surely be snapped at if he stayed any longer. So without a word, Ryou slowly got up and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Marik looked up after the door closed quietly then sighed and tossed the blankets off. He didn't enjoy the feeling that was now consuming his entire being, it was a familiar feeling that had brought on grief and suffering several times before. Yet the feeling of anger and betrayal still felt justified even now. Now he had wished he'd read more of Bakura's texts to see just how much more he loved Ryou over him. With a sigh he began a long night of tossing and turning. It had been just fine when he believed that Bakura had loved them equally, but because of the lack of attention and affection of his parents - he knew his mother wasn't at fault - it made him want to be loved more than most who had grown up with a normal lifestyle. Ryou's hadn't been normal, he reasoned to himself. Not at all, but at least his father didn't make it a daily chore to scold and belittle his son. Or torture him. A hiss escaped him and Marik bit his pillow to hold back the yell that threatened to escape. It wasn't fair!

...

Ryou held himself as he slowly walked down the hall. His brain was beat but he couldn't stop puzzling over what Marik had said. And how much more he hadn't said. He frowned at the floor before looking up at Bakura who was practicing moving a bag on and off his shoulder in a quick manner.

"What happened while I was gone?" Ryou asked, just loud enough to cut through the thief's focus.

"Nothing," Bakura said flatly.

"Something must've happened. Did you two snap at each other or something?"

"I just said nothing happened," Bakura answered. "What are you on about?"

"Well he's awfully cross for nothing to have happened. And he doesn't want to talk to me about it."

"And that's somehow my fault?" Bakura snapped.

"It might be."

The thief scoffed, "Oh bollocks. I've left him to himself all evening, minding my own business. He's got no reason at all to be sore at me."

Ryou thought a moment. "Maybe you should talk to him."

"I don't have time."

"You could make time."

"I've been preparing for this for three days, I'm just about to leave! I can't be bothered with his imbalanced emotional outbursts when I'm supposed to be focused on my work."

Ryou scowled at him, lowering his voice. "That's cruel, Bakura. You shouldn't talk that way about him."

"As if it's never crossed your mind," the older look-alike hissed.

"We're all he has, we need to be supportive of him and not-"

"Don't tell me what I need to do for him! I've been the one to pick up his shattered pieces time and again and for what?!"

"Please lower your voice!" Ryou said sternly.

"You two have your little pep talks," he grabbed his other bag and marched to the door. "I'm going to do some real work and keep this roof over our heads."

"Yes, just keep stroking your ego instead of facing the real challenge right here."

Bakura grabbed a book from a nearby side table and threw it at the wall just left of Ryou's head. The British teen turned his face away from it but didn't budge from where he stood; staring back at the mirrored image of himself now openly angry.

...

Marik listened from the hall, his back pressed against the wall. The roughness of it irritated his scars and he was tempted to scratch, but he didn't move for fear of alerting the others to his very near presence. Every word had stung. Marik knew that selfishness was a large part of his personality, but he didn't realize just how much Bakura hated him for it. It was no surprise as to why he loved Ryou more than ever since he had moved in with them. A sob worked its way into his throat, but endless years of hiding his pain for fear of worse beatings came in handy and the blonde was able to keep silent. He went over the words that had been exchanged and grimaced, Ryou was known to see the best in people before the worst, but surely even he found distaste in Marik's true colors. It didn't matter if whether or not the harshness was bred into him or beaten into him by his father, it wasn't excusable. Marik couldn't take another word and slunk back into the bedroom then sat on his bed, cradling himself. Marik knew he was still selfish though, and craved the same understanding and affection that Ryou received from Bakura. Even if most of the time there were heated words before gentle ones. Marik wanted the same, the thief hadn't even asked about why Marik was home later than usual, or why he looked so stressed and worn out. For all he knew, Marik could've been mugged and beaten and Bakura probably wouldn't have noticed. Just kept on watching his program. Marik groaned painfully and hugged his pillow close, flopping onto his side to avoid irritating his scars. Why couldn't he be good enough for the two men that he loved the most?

...

The look-a-likes continued to stare at one another. Ryou was too tired, and too angry to be intimidated tonight. He held his glare as well as his counterpart did. Finally, when it seemed no one had any more quips, Bakura turned and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Bastard," Ryou said under his breath, putting a hand to his forehead. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, wondering what to do. He had no clue. He considered just relaxing in the living room and possibly even sleeping on the couch to give Marik some privacy, but he was too bothered now. Fetching the notepad, he left a quick note in case Marik got up and went out for a walk.

Marik winced when he heard the door slam and sighed when he heard Ryou leave as well. He had caused this. It was all his fault, once again. Familiar thoughts filled his head, things that he had said to himself whenever his father had tried to make him feel less than worthless to the outside world. Or when the dark, pained side of him had taken over and threatened to take the very last things Marik cared about. Worthlessness. Marik didn't deserve the life Ryou received, he was lucky that the two even tolerated him. A soft whimper escaped his lips and it grew until it was an agonizing wail. The Egyptian sobbed and curled up his body, fisting his hands into his sandy gold locks; gripping hard and swearing in his family's tongue through gritted teeth. Why was everything so wrong? Why could he never fix anything? Why did Bakura have to judge him like every other person, save for his dear hikari? He tried to reason with himself again, reminding himself that Ryou was often left in sadness when Bakura yelled at him. But still it didn't seem to happen as much as it did to Marik. It hurt and the anger grew alongside the anguish inside him.

Marik reached out for something, anything; he found his hands closing around the lamp that Bakura and Ryou had given to him and threw it as hard as he could without thinking. The room went suddenly dark save for a few sparks when the cord was ripped from its socket. Marik yelped when the lamp connected with the wall, the shade fell with a clatter and he heard the main light bulb shatter, though it sounded like the base was still in one piece. Darkness. Marik tensed and fell back against the wall behind him, clutching the blankets in a death grip while breathing frantically. It was so dark, and too quiet. Marik whimpered again, this time out of total fear. He was alone now, no one would come to rescue him from the dark, but frozen like a deer, he wasn't able to save himself either. The night dragged on.

...

Ryou had gone to the boardwalk that separated the city streets from the sandy shoreline. It was quiet for the most part but here and there friends and couples hung around; laughing, talking, and in some cases walking hand in hand. Ryou walked with his own hands in his pockets, enjoying the feel of the salty wind on his heated face, but absolutely hating the feeling that had swelled inside of him. He didn't understand why things had to get so testy so often in his relationship. Was it because there were three of them together? No... If anything that made it easier to bear because no matter who got upset, there was usually another partner there for you. Unless both were mad at you, or everyone was mad at each other. That's when it got the hardest. Ryou heaved a melancholy sigh and went to buy himself a treat. He probably stayed out the better part of two hours before he felt better, and decided to slowly make his way home. He tried to think of what he could do to help Marik feel better. But that required thinking about the problem, which threatened to bring him right back where he was when Bakura stormed out.

Ryou paused.

Bakura. That was going to be a whole other mess for him to sort out. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'One thing at a time.'

He made his way across the lawn to their house, looking up to see their bedroom window was dark. Marik must've gone to sleep then. The dimmest light in the lamp base never reached the window. Ryou dug out his key and went to put it in the lock when he stopped. A sudden feeling of uneasiness passed through him. He stared at his hands trying to wonder what had had happened.

A hint of a familiar scent reached him for a fleeting second. What was that? Ryou looked around. That had smelled like his mother's clothing. Ryou felt very alarmed. He hadn't been thinking about his mother, where had-? He was suddenly reminded of his father's laughing face. The memory of how much he missed his old house. Ryou shook his head. What was happening? His hand gripped at his heart of its own accord as he felt the urge to cry out. But to who? Ryou stepped away from the door, looking everywhere with alarm. Just as he opened his mouth, he spotted something. A shadow crouched beside Marik's motorcycle, and another shadow sat next to it that looked like a big bag.

Bakura?

Ryou rushed toward the ancient spirit and saw he was huddled with his knees in close, shoulders hunched and staring at the ground.

"Bakura?" Ryou knelt down beside him. "What are you doing out here?"

There was no answer. The look on his face told Ryou that his yami was not in his usual mindset at all. The younger twin reached out and touched his shoulder, which caused Bakura to shrink more.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"I..." his voice was barely loud enough to be a whisper. "I c-"

"What?" Ryou asked delicately. "I can't hear you."

Bakura took hold of his hikari's arm and pulled it close, hugging it to himself.

"What's the matter?" Ryou asked softly.

"I couldn't..." Those usually cruel eyes looked lost as they moved vacantly over the grass. And suddenly Ryou felt it again: that feeling of sadness, or something like it. Wanting to cry out to someone. To anyone. To...

Family.

Ryou stared at Bakura as the thief continued to hug his arm.

"It's okay, everything's alright," Ryou whispered. He embraced his partner and felt Bakura immediately lean into him.

"I couldn't do it." Bakura murmured.

"It's alright, don't worry. Everything's okay. Come on, let's go inside. Come on." It took a little effort, but he coaxed the thief to his feet and escorted him inside. Once there, he led him to the couch and embraced him again. Bakura hesitated a little this time, then let himself be held, saying nothing all the while. He looked baffled and almost afraid. Ryou continued whispering to him here and there, stroking his hair and holding him close

...

Marik panted lightly as he tried to control his body's reaction. He had heard the door open and shut a second time and opened his mouth to call out for whoever was home. He didn't care about how angry either one would be after his recent behavior, he just wanted out of the darkness. No words came out though and a small childish whimper was all that sounded through the room; Marik himself barely heard a thing. His hands trembled and he hung his head as he waited. Perhaps this was part of a karma, punishment from whatever god watched him. He swallowed hard and resumed trying to calm his breathing. Everything hurt too much and Marik just wanted everything to stop. "Please," He lips formed the mute words, "Please help me..."

...

Ryou wondered if he should try to persuade Bakura into his bed. But he wasn't sure if that would annoy Marik further. Should he try waking Marik and telling him Bakura needed them now? Maybe. But he wasn't sure how well that would go down either. Besides, Marik had said he was exhausted. It wouldn't do to rob him of much needed sleep. But Bakura had helped him through troubled times in the night before. Wouldn't it be beneficial if Marik could return the favor? Ryou was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. And Bakura still hadn't come out of whatever mind mess he'd gotten into. This was the first Ryou had ever seen like it.

"Do you want to go lie in your bed?" he cooed by the other's head. No response. "I'll lie down with you. I won't leave you by yourself." Ryou decided it was late enough and they all needed to rest away this day. With some more effort, he persuaded Bakura to his feet and gradually got him down the hallway. Quietly as he could, Ryou turned the knob.

The door opened, spilling light into the otherwise pitch black room. A terrible sound of panicked breathing reached his ears.

"Marik?" Ryou said, alarmed. He switched on the overheard light.

Marik jumped at the sudden change in his surroundings but also sighed with relief. He looked back at the two, holding each other. His chest instantly tightened and he swallowed.

"Ryou... Bakura..." he murmured quietly, before standing on shaky feet. He glanced at the lamp on the other side of the room and distracted himself from the pair by cleaning up the mess. "I'm sorry." He cut his fingers while unscrewing what was left of the light bulb and tried to block out the horrid memories that resurfaced. "I-I didn't mean to break it. I -" he stammered quietly while gathering the shards of glass into his now bloodied hands.

Ryou was overwhelmed as he watched Marik fumble with the lamp that had not just fallen but had clearly been tossed across the room from its place by their bed. His mouth hung open, desperately trying to form words, but nothing would come out. He wanted to rush forward. Wanted to know what happened. And why? Why was all of this happening? And what was he supposed to do to fix it?

Ryou suddenly felt lightheaded and took a moment to clear his head as Marik scurried by carrying broken glass. The Egyptian rushed into the light of the kitchen and disposed of the damage before turning slowly, afraid of facing the others.

Bakura was still at Ryou's other side, staring at the place where the lamp had been. He seemed back in the present now, but his expression was unreadable. Ryou lightly touched his side in a way that (he hoped) said he'd be right back, and he went down the hall to the kitchen.

"Marik..."

Marik flinched at the sound of Ryou's voice and he looked away, ashamed of what he had done. "I'm sorry I broke the lamp... I'm sorry I made a mess... Forgive me," he said softly. He hurried passed his younger partner again to get the very last bits of glass before trying to reattach the lampshade. He tried to hide his emotions and refused to meet either of his friends' gazes, but eventually he realized that there was nothing more he could do to avoid conversation and gulped before taking a shaky breath.

"I... I'll sleep on the couch tonight... give you both some privacy," he said, trying to sound like he wasn't breaking. "I'll buy the new bulb and shade after work tomorrow." He tried to avoid the impending topic and nodded politely before trudging to the bathroom to clean his aching hands.

Ryou massaged his temples as Marik kept moving away from him. His brain wasn't helping him and he couldn't seem to find the words he needed to stop Marik from rambling his assumptions. "I... I don't..." He shook his head, trying to clear it.

While this was happening, Bakura got some paper towels and quietly opened the bathroom door, handing them to Marik. His face was anything but sympathetic. Ryou promptly joined his side in the doorway, still trying to speak.

"How... How long were you like that, Marik? Sitting in the dark?"

Marik hesitated glancing up at the two, he reached for the paper towels and winced when he saw Bakura's face. "Thank you," he murmured and reluctantly answered Ryou. "I... I'm not sure... I-" he looked away feeling nothing but disappointment at himself and from his only friends. It took him a while to regain enough strength to speak again. "I threw it not long after you both left."

Ryou went to brush his own hair back but halted with his hand on his head.

"After I left? Marik, that was over two hours ago! Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't move," Marik said softly. He slid his fingers in and out of the running water, dabbing at them with the towels. "And my phone was on the other side of the room, on the dresser."

A hint of a glare formed in Bakura's eyes.

Ryou felt sick to think he'd taken his time at the boardwalk. That he didn't check the bedroom right away when he came home. And that all that time...

He stepped closer to Marik as the blonde worked on his hands.

"Did you hear something again?" Ryou asked quietly. "Is that why the lamp was on the floor? You tried to protect yourself?"

"The lamp was on the floor because he threw it, plain and simple," Bakura said. Ryou turned to look at him, but Bakura's eyes remained in Marik. "The lamp would have to be on for the bedroom light to be off while the door was closed. And if it was broken on the floor, it wasn't to protect himself from the dark, because the light was still on."

Ryou shook his head, "We don't know that-"

"You think he would just end up in the dark, too afraid to move, somehow reach the lamp from where he was and instead of turning it _on_ , he'd just blindly throw it?" Bakura growled. He saw Ryou's mouth open and close again in defeat.

Marik suddenly tried to move past them, but Bakura held out his arm in the doorway, blocking the Egyptian's path. He lowered his voice, "Tell me I'm wrong."

Marik winced and shied away. "I said I was sorry, Bakura. And I'm going to pay for the repairs. Please… please don't be mad at me." He stepped back and held his hands together, blood still seeping out of the wounds in fast trickles. But he didn't bother to help himself and pressed his nails into the cuts subtly. He deserved this pain.

"You're always bitching at me to open up and yet here you are, shutting down now that you've got our attention." Bakura said. "Because that's all you really want, isn't it, Marik? You want all eyes on you. And for all your troubles to be taken care of by other people."

Ryou tried to pull Marik's hands apart. "There's nothing wrong with wanting help-"

"He never helps himself!" Bakura barked. "That's my point. He always wants you or me or his brother and sister to drop what we're doing and give him whatever he wants to make him feel better." He turned his eyes back on Marik. "Developed some entitlement syndrome when you were running the show behind your rare hunters, didn't you? With so many mindless drones at your disposal, worshiping you anytime you wanted, of course you would expect the same thing from us, wouldn't' you?"

Rather than wait for a response, he leaned closer and hissed by this ear, "I am NOT a mindless drone, Marik. And I sure as hell won't bend over backward for someone who pulls stunts like this for attention, while everyone around him struggles through it and learns to stand on their own feet!"

"That's enough!" Ryou hollered at him. "Don't turn that on him, he doesn't understand -!"

" _Let him!_ " Marik shouted, gritting his teeth and fighting off more burning behind his eyes. "Let him say what he _really_ thinks about me! You think I don't know that I'm a problem?! That I'm the reason that my father hated me? That _I'm_ the reason your revenge has been set far back?!" Marik straightened and pushed Ryou aside to get up close to Bakura. "Do you honestly believe that I think so highly of myself?! No! I can't stand myself! I fucking _hate_ myself! The only reason that I'm not back in that tomb with my wrists torn open is because I thought at least _you_ cared!" He balled his fists and struggled to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks. "Maybe I do crave attention! But that's because you're always ignoring me when I really need you! All I want is to be loved! I don't care how much you yell at me, and call me out on my mistakes! I just want to be treated like Ryou! Why can't you love me the same?! Why do you hate me and love him like a god?! I _try_ Bakura! I jump through hoops to try and get your attention, just seeking a little affection! I took a double overtime shift today because I wanted to help you! I wanted more money to help you keep this house filled with warmth and light and food, so you wouldn't have to work so hard! You didn't even acknowledge me when I got home!" Marik paused to catch his breath and a sob escaped. Bakura's scowl intensified and Marik bared his teeth at him, "You bastard! _Love me!_ "

Bakura grabbed Marik by the throat, yanking him close and staring hard into his eyes.

Ryou gasped and yelled, "Don't!"

Bakura's angry glare drilled into the Egyptian as he tried to squirm free. His jaw tightened and a sneer crept over his lips before he knew it. "Idiot." He turned and threw Marik down in the hallway. The blonde hit the wall then fell to the floor. Bakura loomed over him, fists clenched at his sides. "All been for nothing, has it?" He stomped off through the kitchen and out the back door.

The impact broke what lingered of Marik's resolve and he wept softly, slowly picking himself up and rubbing his bruised neck.

Ryou looked stuck somewhere between enraged and horrified.

'Bakura...' Marik glared angrily after him; holding his right arm, which had been hit hard in the fall. It had never been enough, Marik would never be enough. He had made far too many mistakes to expect any more affection or love, he saw this now. His glare turned on Ryou as the other approached him.

 _"Stay away from me!"_ he screamed, shoving the other away and running to the living room, out the front door and down the street.

Everything hurt now, inside and out. And he hardly cared how much he cried anymore. 'The hell with you both then,' he thought. 'If I'm nothing to you then you're nothing at all to me.' His side throbbed as he ran but he kept going, at least the pain kept his adrenaline up. He felt he could outrun anybody.

Back inside Ryou cursed, slamming the back of his fist against the wall and took off after the blonde. Marik was already part way down the street and Ryou ran as fast as he could to try and close the gap. The night air felt colder than it had before. Marik turned a corner around a store and kept running up the sidewalk, no doubt to avoid the oncoming traffic lights. Ryou turned the corner as well and sprinted after him.

"Marik, stop!"

"Leave me alone!" his voice called back.

'Definitely not,' Ryou promised himself. 'That's the _last_ thing any of us needs right now!' He pushed himself harder, thankful he'd always been a good runner. He was getting nearer and Marik turned the corner again to avoid him, but it led through a back alley.

"Stop, Marik! I'm begging you!" Ryou cried.

"Get away from me, Ryou!"

"Not until we've settled this!" Ryou grabbed his shoulder, slowing him down just enough to turn him around. Marik shoved him away again.

"There's nothing I want to say to you! Just go away!"

"Why are you so angry at me?!" Ryou demanded, breathlessly. "I feel like I've been trying to reach you all night and you keep running from me! Why can't you just talk to me?!"

Marik panted and shook his head, taking several step back while finally managing to stop crying. "Just go, Ryou. You have what you need, Bakura will come home soon enough... And it'll just be the two of you." He took a couple more steps back. "I had no chance against you... I could never be good and perfect like you are. You're the only one good enough for Bakura, and Bakura is the only person good enough for you."

Ryou gawked at him. "What are you even saying? I thought everything was fine, where is all of this coming from?!"

Marik shook his head hard and hunched himself over as fresh sobs erupted from inside him. "Just leave me alone, please. I can't take it."

Ryou watched helplessly. "Marik, you have to give me more than that. I love you, I want to help-"

" _Do_ you?"

"...What?"

"Do you really love me?"

Ryou's mouth fell open, stunned. "I... Yes! I do!"

"Cause from where I'm standing, I've been nothing but a hindrance to you both. Things seem that much more peaceful when I'm not there 'trying to get attention'."

Ryou shook his head, "I'm trying to understand you, but you're not making this easy."

"I never do, do I?" Marik looked up at him angrily again.

Ryou frowned back at him, "What do you want me to _do_ , Marik?"

"Just tell me the truth, please... Would it be easier on you if I left?"

There was no response. Ryou's face was frozen in an unreadable expression. A truck passed nearby, filling the ally with the roaring engine and dying down again. Silence stretched between them. Marik felt like his heart was going to split apart. He turned and began to walk away. He couldn't get himself to look at the other man, couldn't risk seeing the truth in his eyes. Those eyes he adored so-

 _"No!"_

Marik was literally pulled from his thoughts as Ryou tugged hard on his arm. Forced to face the other now, Marik saw the seriousness in the British boy's expression. And the hurt.

"It wouldn't be easy at all! I don't know what would possibly make you think that, but you listen to me and listen good! I could never, _ever_ be happy knowing you were out here alone, believing we didn't want you. That we didn't need you with us! That we weren't worried sick about you every minute we didn't know where you were!" his voice rose as he spoke. "It's hard enough to get Bakura to understand what he means to me, don't you start doubting me too! Do you think it's any different when you're away from us? Do you not think I miss you just as badly as I miss him?"

The blonde just looked at the ground.

"Marik, you're my whole world!" Ryou rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the Egyptian. "You're everything to me! Both of you are!"

His voice broke and soon he was crying too, but he didn't care. "I've tried! I've tried so hard to prove it to you both as best as I can, and _still_ you don't believe me. I've been there when you needed me, I've given you both your space and privacy but I've always made sure you were never left alone when you're sad. I've told you, I don't know how many times, that I'll always be here for you. That you can literally ask anything of me." A heavy sob shook his whole body. "And still I'm standing here trying to convince you to come back home! I don't know what else I'm supposed to do!"

A pained noise came from Marik's throat and he wrapped his arms around his partner as the other poured his heart out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Marik said, over and over again. He kissed Ryou's head twice and squeezed him tight. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I should never have said that to you. I should've known better." The words tumbled endlessly from his lips, trying to be heard over the heartbroken cries of his precious Ryou. Trying to drown out that heart-wrenching sound, as well as drown his own guilt. "It was all me, not you. You didn't do anything wrong at all. I'm so sorry."

He felt horrible. He rubbed his hands across Ryou's back, continuing to apologize, at a loss for what else he could do.

"I love you so bloody much, Marik!" Ryou's voice cried against his shoulder. "I could never not love you. Please don't ever think that I could."

...

They stayed that way for some time, until Ryou got control of himself again. He wiped at his eyes and Marik took his face in his hands. They looked at one another, both trying to get the other to understand how they felt.

Eventually Ryou took a deep breath and asked gently, "Is that everything, or is there something else?"

"... I don't know."

"Do you feel better at all?"

"My... My heart hurts." He hated the sound of it, but it was the truth. "It's so stupid, but..."

Ryou lifted his arms and let them fall to his sides again. "Just tell me."

"I feel jealous of you guys. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself. I've tried ignoring it, but it just won't stop."

"What are you jealous of?"

"That damn bond you both have. That... mind link or whatever it is. You both know what the other's thinking and feeling without having to say anything at all. I don't have that with you. Either of you. Bakura ignores both of u but at least you have that connection with him. I don't even have the option."

Ryou stared at him, mouth open. A short huff of relief left him as a weak smile reached his lips.

"Marik," he said in a quiet voice, shaking his head. "You and I are closer than I am to him."

"What?" Marik gave him a look. "How?"

"You know how closed off he is. He's exactly the same in his head. It's not as if we have silent, secret meetings behind your back or something."

"But I see you both. You seem to communicate that way all the time!"

"That's mostly because he's too lazy to open his mouth," Ryou explained. "He's used to keeping quiet and just sitting with his own ideas. So sometimes he prefers a fleeting, passing hint of a thought rather than always talking out loud. And it's usually just me sending him thoughts. It's not always mutual. I just do it in attempt not to annoy him."

"But..." Marik looked astonished. "You two share one another's feelings, don't you?"

"Only if he lets me. Which he usually doesn't. The most he offers me is generally a confirmation of whether he's really grumpy or if he's just being pensive. I try to communicate how I feel to him in my mind just because the words sound so childish. If he can feel what I feel for himself, then he'll know I'm not making it up if I say I'm hurt or sad. Or that I really care for him. It's mostly a method of convenience for his sake, but you're not missing anything, I promise you."

"So then... you're not reading his inner thoughts all those times?"

"I told you, he doesn't want me to. It's not as if he trusts me more than you, Marik. He doesn't tell me anything he isn't telling you." Ryou looked over the blonde's face, which was clearly wild with disbelief. "The closest he's come to opening up to me was earlier tonight when I got home. And that was mostly my own deductions. He felt sad or... disturbed somehow. I don't know how to put it... I guess it's similar to how you get when you have a nightmare. You sometimes revert to a more...vulnerable state -"

Marik opened his mouth but Ryou cut him off.

"But it's like I said, he's not actually letting me in. All I know is he felt something he didn't know how to describe, and he showed me mere flashes of that feeling. Not even visual so much as just a rough idea. It reminded me of you and so I was left to assume it had something to do with his old memories. But he didn't actually confirm that. So I didn't press it. I could just tell he wanted to be held close, and so I did. It's as simple as that. You could've done it just as easily, but you were in the room at the time. That's all."

Marik was silent for a while, considering everything he'd been told. "Why do you think we're closer than the two of you are?"

Ryou looked down at the pavement. "I probably should have phrased that differently... It's not that I think you and I are closer. I feel close to each of you in a unique way. But it's easier to feel close to you than it is to him. Because you and I could always be open with each other. You don't shut me out like he does. Not until recently anyway."

Marik looked away in guilt again.

"It's true he once shared my body, but you have to realize he used to be terribly cruel to me. It was a long time before I saw him anywhere close to how I do now. Plus, I'm supposed to be his reincarnated self somehow. So of course I feel bonded to him in a way I can't feel with anyone else. But that's how it is with you too. I don't feel the same connection with anyone else that I do with you." Ryou let that sink in a moment before continuing. "That's why it hurts me so much that you'd think I could ever see you as unnecessary." He took a step forward, gazing into the other's eyes. "Marik, if I ever lost you from my life, I could never feel whole again. Something too great would have been taken from me. It's irreplaceable... _You're_ irreplaceable."

Marik shook his head and walked in a small circle. "So I really did cause all of this for absolutely no reason!"

Ryou gave him a pained smirk. "You can't help the way you feel, but I think you could've done better to avoid all of this fuss."

"Dammit," he growled at himself. "Why can't I just keep these cursed feelings away? Or just swallow them and move on like he does? Why can't I ever think rationally?!"

"The bigger question is why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this? I could've helped you, cleared things up if you didn't understand."

"Because…" Marik hung his head, biting his lip. "Because I'm a selfish jerk who _is_ used to people fawning over me."

His voice trailed off in a quiet tone. He didn't apologize and he didn't need to. Ryou could see how much he was punishing himself already. After a few moments of that, he spoke up.

"Please promise you'll talk to me if you ever feel uncertain again. Or hurt, or jealous, or sad, whatever it is. I'll do anything for you Marik, but I don't have the energy to keep breaking down his walls and yours."

Marik closed his eyes and whispered, "I just can't stand how stupid and pathetic I sound when I have to ask for attention."

"We're partners," Ryou said gently. "You don't have to keep up a strong front for me. Being able to share things openly with you is always a sweet relief after trying to get any response out of him. And if you really don't feel we're spending enough time with you or whatever it may be… Well then we're not doing our jobs very well."

"It's not your job."

"It _is_ our job. We chose you as our partner, and our lover. And it's our duty above all else to be there whenever you need us. The reason doesn't matter." He watched Marik take a quiet breath as fresh tears slid down his tan cheeks. "I have the same job with him. And he does for both of us. That's what 'partners' means."

"Then I've really flunked at my job, haven't I?"

Ryou shrugged, "We can't be perfect all the time. That's why we need each other to help hold us up when we stumble." He took a few steps forward. "But I can't help you when you don't trust me, Marik. I can't hold you up if you push me away."

Marik gave a little nod. "You're right… I messed this up much more than it needed to be. I'm really, very sorry."

Ryou put a hand to his head and kissed his cheek. "I forgive you."

Marik sniffled but didn't raise his head. He felt like scum.

The white-haired boy looked him over before leaning close to his ear. "One more thing I can assure you, and he'll be furious at me for this... He would be absolutely devastated if you left us. I know he can be hard on us -" Ryou looked down and gingerly stroked Marik's arm, "- And I know it often hurts. But the truth is you've made too great an impact on his life. I'd bet everything we have that even if he never showed it, losing you would tear him to shreds." His expression suddenly fell as though saddened by that notion. "I don't want that. Not for him, or you... or me. There's no need for it."

"He told you that?"

"No. He didn't need to. I know how much he cares about you, and … I see the way he looks at you when your back is turned."

Marik let that sink in. Ryou looked down before speaking again, "He definitely shouldn't have gotten physical with you like that, but… I think you really hurt him, Marik."

Marik raised his head defensively, "I hurt _him?_ "

Ryou nodded sadly.

Marik's face fell.

"I can tell you first-hand that it hurts like murder when the person you love more than your own life accuses you of not loving them. Not caring for them at all. I guess I can see where you were coming from, but I doubt he did. His mind really was elsewhere tonight. And if he didn't realize you've been holding all this in, then all he did see was you pretty much throwing a fit that no one was paying attention to you -" he cut off Marik's retort a second time, "I'm not saying that's what you did, I'm saying that's what he _saw_."

Marik pouted a little but mumbled, "I guess."

"And I can see how his words would have hurt you, but you hurt him as well just afterwards… And I can't fix that, you two need to work it out yourselves. But I think you should consider his side before you just explode at him."

Marik sighed. "Is this just an assumption of yours?"

"I have a pretty strong feeling in my gut. And it's usually right in times like these."

"Alright then," Marik mumbled. He let Ryou put an arm around his shoulders and they walked back up the alley toward the street. "I doubt he'll want to make up with me though."

"He's upset, no doubt. But what we feel for you wouldn't be able to just vanish because of an argument, Marik. Give him a chance."

"I will if he will."

"Then I'll do what I can," Ryou said quietly. "But I can only do my best."

...

They approached their house and spotted their partner slouched on the porch. The lone figure watched them and raised a large bottle to his lips.

"Oh, bloody hell," Ryou grumbled. Marik sighed in agreement.

They stopped a few paces away, waiting. Bakura said nothing. His eyes remained on the grass by his feet and he toyed with the rim of the bottle. The brown liquor inside already a third of the way gone.

He raised his eyes, which they noticed were red and watery, and looked at the arm Marik was cradling against his side. He considered it, then turned his eyes to Ryou. No words, no facial signals, just fixed melancholy expression. And Ryou fidgeted a little.

"I'll be right back," he whispered to Marik, then moved past his yami and into the house.

Bakura lowered his gaze again, then looked Marik in the eye. The blonde had no idea where to start. Bakura held the bottle out to him, but he shook his head. So the thief took another swig for himself.

"Look," Marik said quietly. "I messed up, big time and I know that -" he stopped as Bakura slowly shook his head and placed a finger against his pallid lips for the other to be silent. Marik's heart sank. Was he really not willing to talk it out?

Ryou came back out, carrying a glass of water and an ice pack. He sat down beside his yami, who handed over the whiskey bottle in exchange for the ice pack. Bakura moved it around in his hands a moment, then looked up at Marik. He reached out a hand to him. Marik hesitated, looking between both partners. They were both looking at him expectantly. Marik approached him listlessly, allowing Bakura to take hold of his good arm and pull him own to his knees in front of him. Bakura scooted closer to him and, after a pause, brought the ice pack to Marik's right elbow and held it there.

Marik stared blankly at the thief's chest, wondering what (if anything) he was supposed to say to fix this whole thing.

Bakura said nothing and didn't move. Neither did Ryou. Marik risked looking up and noticed the pink streaks trailing down Bakura's cheeks. He looked at those watery eyes again; either they were about to, or already had been crying. Marik couldn't tell which.

"I'm sorry I said all that stuff to you, Bakura," Marik whispered. "It was selfish and… really, heartless of me. I had no right."

Bakura ran his thumb lightly against Marik's arm but said nothing.

"You were right," Marik went on. "I _am_ selfish and I want attention but… I could've handled that more like a man and not a spoiled brat."

Bakura closed his eyes.

"I know I don't deserve it. But if… if you could find it in you to -"

"Stop," Bakura whispered.

Marik's heart sank again. His stomach had a knot in it. Bakura shook his head slightly. Taking a breath that sounded painful, Bakura put down the ice pack and put a hand to Marik's hips, pulling him closer. Then his other hand moved to the back of his head and did the same. Marik scooted closer and soon found himself wrapped in the thief's embrace. He didn't know why, and he hadn't expected it. But he put his arms around the other and held him as well.

At this closeness, Marik barely caught a strangled sound in Bakura's throat, and the older man took a shuddering breath, moving his fingers lightly through the other's hair.

Marik opened his mouth to speak again but paused when his eyes met Ryou's. The other boy shook his head purposefully and pointed at Bakura. Then he patted himself on the chest several times, just above his heart, and pointed at Marik. The Egyptian wondered at that, but gave his older partner a light squeeze which he was surprised to find instantly returned to him. Marik became aware of Bakura's heart beating against him. It was matching his own. And while it seemed illogical, he couldn't stop the feeling that the King of Thieves was feeling the same as he was.

'The same?' Marik had thought he had wanted that. Wanted Bakura to feel as bad as he did and then feel guilty for not paying more attention to Marik in the first place. But in reality, he felt terrible. He hugged Bakura tighter, sad to think that this man he loved more than anything was feeling this way.

He opened his mouth –

"I'm sorry."

\- and closed it again, frowning. He hadn't spoken, yet he'd heard the words.

Bakura leaned his head against the other's. "I must have truly failed you. If that's really how you've felt all this time. I was careless."

Marik stared at the side of the house, stunned. "I…"

"I don't know how to give you what you want," Bakura said, so quietly Marik almost missed it.

"Just…" Marik's voice sounded weak, so he swallowed and tried again, "Just look at me sometimes. Hold me sometimes. Just like this. _This_ , right here!" he held Bakura tightly again. "This is what I want. If you can't say what I mean to you, can't you please just _show_ me? Like this?"

"I thought I could. But you don't seem to see when I try… Maybe," he cut off and silence stretched out amongst them. "…Maybe I've just gone about it wrong. But this sort of thing doesn't come easily to me. I can't just flip a switch inside me and make myself as open as you two. I don't…"

He paused again, tensing as if in pain. Ryou carefully put a hand against his back.

Marik's mind raced through his options. "Then maybe we could work on that. Together. I'll try to come up with a way that will work for both of us. Then there won't be any more confusion."

Bakura sighed.

"But right now, just this once," Marik pulled away. "I just want you to tell me I was wrong."

Bakura blinked at him.

"Earlier, when I accused you of not loving me anymore. Of caring for Ryou more than me. I was wrong about that… Wasn't I?"

Bakura tried to speak, but it didn't work.

"I was _wrong_ , right?" Marik asked again, trying to encourage the thief with his eyes.

Bakura tried again and still no words would come, so he closed his mouth and gave a slight nod of his head.

Marik nodded too, "I was wrong."

Bakura nodded.

Marik smiled and kissed the thief on the forehead. "Thank you. That's what I needed to hear."

Bakura lowered his gaze, then turned to take back his bottle and had another hefty swig.

Ryou took the bottle from him and offered him the water instead. Bakura wrinkled his mouth at it but drank it down anyway.

Ryou looked between his two partners. "Let's go inside, alright? It's cold out here."

He got up and helped Bakura to his feet, who wobbled almost immediately.

"I got you," Marik said, helping support him from behind. Together they all made their way inside where it was much warmer.

...

"Where are you going with that?" Bakura asked, watching Ryou walk off with his bottle of whiskey.

"It's going to bed too, you've spent enough time together tonight."

Bakura rolled his eyes.

Marik turned to Bakura. "I love you. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

The liquor had really set in now and Bakura grimaced at those words. "How coulju' think I didn' feel the ssame way abouchu?"

Marik paused.

"I mean, jus' cause I don' do the fuzzy, mushhy, huggyy stuff. You think I care lesh abouchu?" he slurred.

"I, um…"

"O-kaay," Ryou sang lightly, coming back to Bakura's side. "Let's go lie down and rest our fuzzy heads, shall we?"

"I don' _do_ fuzzy." Bakura stated.

"I know, dearest, I know. But you do like resting your head, so come on."

Ryou escorted Bakura down the hallway and the thief continued to make himself not-so-clear.

"If I – no, If I dinn't love you anymo', then I'djus _leaff_. I'd leaff an' neva' come back'ere."

"I know." Ryou let him seat himself on the hikaris' bed and removed his jacket.

"An' then… thhat's -thhat's how you'd know. Cause I would leaff."

"And then Marik and I would be very sad." Ryou said gently, removing the thief's shoes.

"An' _I'be_ very ssad t- _hic_ –too."

Marik smiled despite himself.

Bakura sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Ohhh, you both don' evenknow."

"Don' know what?" Marik asked gently.

"You don' know you'ave – _hic_ \- no idea."

"I'm going to get him some more water, stay with him?" Ryou asked.

Marik nodded and sat beside Bakura.

"That'stuff creeps upponyou'," Bakura admitted.

"When you've had a fair amount, it does," Marik agreed.

He stared off into space. "But I neededit'," Bakura said.

"And that's my fault," Marik said, gently rubbing the other's back. "I messed up."

"Oh whoer' we kidding? We _all_ meshedup'."

Marik smiled again. It was drunk talk, but there had to be some hint of truth to it, or even drunk Bakura wouldn't bother with it. Ryou returned with water, and Bakura took it but looked like he would pass out before drinking it.

"Come on, please drink this first," Ryou said.

Bakura downed half of it, then paused for a breath. He swayed a little where he sat, staring at nothing again. "I meshedup' with them too."

"Who?" Marik asked.

" _Allob'_ them… back thhen."

Ryou and Marik exchanged a sad look.

"That wasn't your fault, Bakura. You know it wasn't."

"In allthish' time… I hvvn't binable to ffixxit."

"Lie down now, Yami," Ryou said softly. "Don't think about that right now."

"And that makesh' me feel ssorry fo'you. Fo' you both. Cause I can'even _holju'_ like you want." Bakura laid himself down on their bed, groaning a little as his head spun.

"You held me perfectly outside," Marik said, doubting it would do much to help in Bakura's state.

"Mmmnnnoooo," Bakura mumbled, his eyes closed. "Lasht time I held thoz' I loved, I- they w're ripped _awayfro'me_."

Both hikari's sat perfectly still, staring at him. He'd passed out completely by the time they exchanged another look.

"I'm such an asshole," Marik whispered.

"Stop, don't say that," Ryou got up and took Marik's face in his hands. "We've gotten past this so let it go." He kissed Marik passionately, showing rather than saying how much Marik meant to him. He held the blonde's head in close and continued for a time, until he was certain Marik understood him. When they pulled apart, Marik's cheeks were flushed but his eyes were grateful.

"I love you, too."

Ryou smiled and caressed his cheek. "I'll sleep in his bed tonight."

"No," Marik said. "Our bed's bigger, I want you both next to me."

Ryou agreed and they quickly changed into their night shorts. Marik cozied up to Bakura and Ryou did the same on his other side. After such a long, emotional day, they were both out in a few short minutes; not bothered at all that the hall light was still on, pouring into the room.

...

* * *

 **AN: It was tricky not to make Marik seem extra whiny in this one, but at the same time it was kind of necessary. I have a few friends with high anxiety and a couple of them often need frequent reassurance of things, whatever they may be.**

 **I can also totally vouch for the fact that drinking heavily like that will ABSOLUTELY sneak up on you in a second! One minute you're coherent, then you slurring and complaining or whatever, ready to fall over. I've watched it happen to numerous people, and it's happened to me more than once. So please drink responsibly, friends!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please feel free to write me for more requests! I love fresh perspective and the challenge of new ideas! :D**


End file.
